


Expectedly Unexpected

by nyx_johnson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Gabe isn’t castiel’s brother, M/M, Young Castiel/Young Dean Winchester, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, cas isn’t an angel, dean isn’t a hunter, instead they’re cousins, sam’s a lawyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx_johnson/pseuds/nyx_johnson
Summary: It was such a simple question, but even he had trouble answering.





	Expectedly Unexpected

Dean looked up as the bell on the door jingled. He gave a smile and stopped what he was doing.

“Welcome to ‘Saving People, Making Coffee’. How can I help you?” He asked in a sweet tone, smiling at who appeared to be a new customer. The café was almost completely empty, so there were no lines at the counter, which was nice. He knew lunch rush was in about half an hour, and that was when the place got crowded.

Castiel blinked at the barista, looking at him with his intoxicatingly bright blue eyes. He then gave a small smile, his full, chapped lips stretching slightly. He waddled up to the register, shivering when a chill from the frigid air outside suddenly hit his body. Good thing the heater was on.

“Can I get a plain latte, please?” He questioned gently, his gravelly voice making Dean have to suppress a shiver. The worker smile and gave a nod.

“Alrighty. Anything else?”

“I believe that will be it, thank you.”

“Okay. Can I get a name for your order?”

“Castiel.”

Dean raised a brow at the name slightly, but have a nod and typed it into the machine, thinking about the name. It was different for sure. It sounded almost... angelic. He liked it.

Once Castiel paid for his drink, he sat down by one of the windows, looking out and up at the dark gray sky. Clearly, it was going to rain, and the dark haired man most definitely did not want to get stuck in that type of weather.

After a few more moments, his drink was done, his cold hands holding it as though his life depended on it. Thanking Dean, he soon left, the beautiful man not leaving his mind.

✿☆✿

The next few days were just as freezing outside, possibly even worse. Dean continued to serve customers from early morning to late night, used to nights without much sleep at this point. His insomnia was getting the best of him was his excuse.

A tall man in a pressed suit, winter jacket, and scarf pushed open the door, shivering and trying to stay warm. People stared for a moment before going back to their own business, mumbling to each other or keeping to themselves.

The man reached the counter, and Dean gave a soft chuckle, already pouring a cup of coffee for the giant.

“Heya, Sammy. Any new cases?” The older brother inquired, gently passing his sibling the cup of joe. He went to pay for it, but was stopped with a gentle hand.

“Sam, you know you don’t have to pay. You’re my brother, plus, you rarely ever come in here. Let me cover it.”

Sam frowned deeply, his long hair gently moving from side to side as he shook his head.

“You know I can’t do that, Dean. Let me pay. Please?” Using his pleading eyes, the trick made his brother sigh after a few moments and hold out his hand.

“Fine. But this is the last god forsaken time that I-“

In almost a flash of movement, a red head zipped behind the counter, quickly pulling on an apron and clicking in. Sighing in relief, she playfully wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

“Wooh! Almost late! You’re lucky I’m an energetic one, Winchester.” Charlie teased. Dean rolled his eyes at the lesbian before smiling.

“You’re lucky I’m in a better mood than yesterday.” He replied, taking Sam’s money and then putting the money in the register. The younger brother gave a nod of approval and moved to the side, staying close but allowing people to order.

“So, Sam! How’s your man?” Charlie giggled, looking at the moose of a man who leaned lightly on the counter, sipping at his coffee. He chuckled and looked over at her.

“He’s doing good. He’s actually-“

“Right here!” A voice chirped, the man who claimed the voice smiling brightly. He lazily wrapped his arms around Sam, who just chuckled and shook his head.

Dean smiled softly at the interaction before looking up carefully. His eyes caught on a figure walking up to the door, and he almost immediately recognized the figure. It was the man from a few days ago.

Castiel gently pushed into the café, and just like any other patron, was shaking from the cold as he walked in. Sighing in relief at the warm air of the building, he walked up to the register, where there were only a couple of people in line. When it became his turn, he smiled softly at Dean. The barista noticed how the man’s blue eyes contrasted slightly with his tanned skin.

Unable to hold back a bigger smile, he changed the screen to a new order before looking back at Castiel, his bright green eyes shining.

“What can I get for you today?” He asked with a coo, thankful that Castiel didn’t notice the slight flirtatious tone in the question. Of course, the other three did.

Before Castiel could respond with his order, arms wrapped around him tightly, causing him to jump before looking down at the person holding him. Gabriel smiled brightly.

“Heya, Cassie! Didn’t expect to see you here!” He commented, but there were no tones of complaint or resentment in his voice. The two baristas and the lawyer grew confused.

Gabriel looked over at them before giving a small laugh, even making Castiel confused.

“Oh, I’m so stupid! I never introduced you guys! Cas, meet Sam (my boyfriend), Charlie (a worker here), and Dean (the owner)!” He listed, letting go of his cousin and then grabbing onto Sam. “And guys, this is Cassie! My cousin!”

Frowning at the nickname given to him by his closest relative, Cas sighed softly and carefully played with the zipper of his coat. “Actually, my name is-“

“Castiel.” Dean interrupted swiftly. His cheeks then started to burn red in embarrassment when all four looked at him, either giving shocked or confused looks. Clearing his throat, he chuckled nervously.

“I, uh... he came in not too long ago... I guess his name’s just so unique that it’s hard to forget...”

‘Especially the name of someone so gorgeous.’ He told himself in his head. Quickly pushing the thought away, he forced back the burn of his face and looked at his customer.

“Now, what can I get for you?” He asked, his voice almost a bit shaky. He tried to refrain from showing his nervousness.

Castiel gave a soft, kindhearted smile, making Dean’s heart feel like it fluttered in his chest. He didn’t know why the man was leaving such a quick impression on him.

“I’ll have a latte again, please.” He said to the barista, his gravelly voice sending a pleasurable shiver down Dean’s spine. Why was he acting this way? Nodding, he took down the order and then looked at Charlie, who smirked at him and went to make the drink. What in the hell was that look for?

✿☆✿

Once Castiel paid and left, Charlie came up beside Dean and elbowed him in the side. The Winchester yelped and then slightly glared down at her. All she did was giggle and start up her teasing.

“Dean-y’s got a cru-ush, Dean-y’s got a cru-ush.” She sang in a playful manner, causing Dean’s face to turn red once again. Sam chuckled and Gabriel smiled.

“Cassie has been looking for a relationship. He’s been single for way to long. Maybe next time you see him you could ask him on a date!”

Dean frowned deeply at his brother’s lover.

“But I barely know the guy. I mean, c’mon, he could be-“

“Castiel Novak, age 31, complete nerd, a bomb ass book writer, and he’s single.” Gabriel interjected, smirking and pulling a random sucker out of his pocket. Dean frowned and looked at his brother, who shrugged.

“Dean, your 30 and you still haven’t found someone. You have to move on from Lisa. I moved on from-... her. So you can move on too. She’s the one who dumped you for a biker, anyways. I mean, she was cheating on you. C’mon. Plus, that was 2 years ago.”

Dean frowned at Sam. He was right, sure. Was he nervous to get back in a relationship? Hell yeah he was. He didn’t want what happened with Lisa to happen with Cas.

Sighing, he rubbed his eyes tiredly, regretting what he was about to say.

“Fine... I guess I could ask him out for dinner.”

A small chorus of cheers came from his friends and brother, and he sighed deeply. What had he done?

✿☆✿

Dean was nervous.

Actually, no, scratch that. Dean was terrified.

He had no clue how he was going to ask Castiel out, and it was only their first meeting. After a few moments of thinking as he stood behind the counter, he got a plan in his head.

He was going to chicken out of it.

He knew he couldn’t ask him after a third time of just barely speaking, so maybe, just maybe, the fourth time he say him, he’d ask more questions and get to know him more. Sighing deeply, he rubbed his tired eyes before starting another long day of work.

✿☆✿

Castiel walked into the café, thinking to himself. It was almost closing time of the quaint coffee shop, and why was he there so late, you might ask?

He honestly had no clue himself at this point.

Walking up the counter, he looked around the place, seeing that it was almost completely empty and only had a few patrons sitting around with a cup of coffee. Most likely insomniacs since they were wide awake and it was almost 11 o’clock.

Dean heard the bell of the door and peeked his head through the door of the back room behind the counter. Freezing up a bit, he took a deep breath before relaxing himself and giving the best smile he could. Walking out of the back room and up to the counter, he fixed his apron before looking up at Castiel.

“Welcome, what could I-“

“Would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow evening? I understand if you will be too busy.”

Dean blinked. It was such a simple question, but even he had trouble answering. Trying to give a response, he opened and closed his mouth for a few moments. After a moment or two, he gave a small nod.

”Um... s-sure. Why not?”

Smiling, Castiel gave a happy nod which melted Dean’s heart.

“Wonderful. Could I get a coffee, as well as your number?”

F I N

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! This was my first writing piece of ao3! I hope you all really liked it, and I hope to write more in the future!
> 
> \- Nyx


End file.
